BOBOIBOY: 7 ELEMENTAL BROTHERS
by EjenFatini
Summary: Cerita ini bermulanya dari kisah kehidupan 7 kembar yang hidup aman harmoni. Mereka saling menasihati, saling-menyayangi, bekerjasama dan yang paling penting adalah, percaya antara satu sama lain. Namun, suatu hari, Gempa meninggalkan mereka semua disebabkan peperangan yang berlaku di Pulau Rintis. Keenam-enam Elemental Brothers ini terpaksa mengharungi cabaran tanpanya.
1. 1~ MAKAN MALAM

Petang pada hari itu penuh dengan ramai manusia yang sibuk beriadah di taman Pulau Rintis. Termasuk dua orang budak lelaki yang sedang bermain.

Di padang bola sepak, kelihatan Blaze dan Taufan sedang bermain bola sepak bersama. Dah lama rasanya tak main. Hampir seminggu jugak.

Ni pun sebab mood Halilintar baik. Dia tu dahlah abang dingin tapi hati dia tetap lembut. Berbeza dengan abang sulung mereka, Gempa. Tapi, mereka percaya, jauh di sudut hati abang dingin mereka tu, terselit perasaan kasih sayang.

"Hahaha!!! Tak gol!!" jerit Blaze sebaik sahaja bola yang ditendang oleh Taufan tidak memasuki jaring gol.

"Hish! Tendangan basikal!" Taufan mencuba sekali lagi untuk memasukkan gol dan berjaya. Membulat mata Blaze bagai tidak percaya dengan mulut ternganga kecil.

"Yeay!!! Gol!!!" sorak Taufan sambil melompat keriangan. Dah macam budak 6 tahun pun ada. "Hah, sekarang kita seri!"

Blaze mencebik. Mesti abang dia suka perli dia. "Hmph! Giliran aku pulak masukkan gol..." kata Blaze dengan perasaan tidak puas hati.

"Okey okey..." perli Taufan, cuba menjangka bahawa Blaze tidak akan dapat menjaringkan gol.

Sementara itu, di tepi padang, kelihatan Halilintar dan Fang sedang membincangkan sesuatu. Nampak penting.

"Hah, Halilintar, ape yang kau nak bincang?" tanya Fang sambil berpeluk tubuh.

"Gempa ajak kau, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal pergi rumah kitorang malam ni.. Kitorang buat makan-makan.. Fang, kau boleh bagitahu diorang?" soal Halilintar yang turut berpeluk tubuh sambil matanya tertancap kepada dua adik kembarnya. Pelik juga dia kadang. Macam manalah ibu mereka lahirkan tujuh kembar dalam satu hari.

Beza dia dengan Gempa cuma 30 saat. Sama seperti adik-adik kembarnya yang lain.

"Boleh je.. Tapi, takkan aku kena ajak Yaya jugak kot? Dia kan jiran kau.." ujar Fang hairan.

Halilintar menjeling. Suka sangat buat pandangan macam tu. Macamlah Fang tak biasa. "Tak payah.. Thorn dan Solar dah pergi rumah dia.."

Fang mengangguk. "Tapi, apesal tiba-tiba ajak makan malam? Sebelum ni okey je.."

"Kau tanyelah Gempa nanti.." jawab Halilintar sambil mengangkat bahu, tanda tidak tahu.

"Okey.. Oh, Halilintar, aku ade soalan.." Fang memandang Halilintar.

Halilintar mengerutkan dahinya. Pehal dia ni? "Ape dia?" tanyanya dengan perasaan ingin tahu.

"Jarang aku tengok kau keluar rumah.. Hari ni baru kau keluar rumah.." ujar Fang sambil membetulkan kaca matanya. Dia perasan jelingan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Bukan dia tak tahu yang Halilintar jarang keluar rumah disebabkan sifatnya yang dingin dan agak tegas.

Halilintar mengeluh. "Gempa yang suruh.. Sebab Taufan dan Blaze nak main bola, jadi, aku ni sebagai pelindung diorang berdua tu.." katanya sambil tunjuk ke arah dua adik kembarnya yang bermain tidak jauh daripada tempat mereka duduk sekarang.

"Ohh.. Patutlah.." Fang memegang dagu. "Tapi, sesuailah.. Kau kan abang.. Patutnye kau jaga diorang.. Aku tahu, dari sudut hati kau, kau masih ada perasaan kasih sayang kat adik-adik kau.."

Halilintar hanya tersenyum. Ya, dia mengaku yang dia sayang adik-beradiknya. Cuma, cara dia sampaikan sayang tu berbeza. Kemudian dia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 5.00 petang.

"Eh, aku kene balik ni! Taufan!! Blaze!!" jerit Halilintar, memanggil adik-adiknya sambil berdiri. Dia menepuk-nepuk debu di belakang seluarnya.

"Hahaha!!! Eh?!" Taufan dan Blaze berhenti ketawa lalu serentak memandang ke arah Halilintar.

"Jom balik!" arah Halilintar. Dia membetulkan topi merah kesayangannya. Topi pemberian ayahnya.

"Baik!" balas Taufan dan Blaze dari jauh. Mereka mula mengatur langkah menuju ke arah abang mereka.

"Kitorang balik dulu.." ujar Halilintar sambil berjabat tangan dengan Fang.

Fang turut berjabat tangan dengan Halilintar selepas berdiri. "Okeylah, aku pun kena balik.. Bye!" Fang mula beredar dari situ.

Halilintar dan Fang melambai antara satu sama lain. Fang akhirnya hilang daripada pandangan Halilintar secara perlahan. Fang adalah kawan terapat mereka selain Gopal.

Taufan dan Blaze yang baru sahaja datang mengerutkan dahi. "Eh, Fang buat ape kat sini?" tanya Blaze yang memegang bola.

"Haah.." Taufan mengangguk, tanda setuju dengan soalan Blaze.

"Takde apelah.. Saje sembang.. Dah, jom balik.. Nanti Gempa marah pulak.." arah Halilintar. Dia segera berjalan mendahului Taufan dan Blaze.

"Okey!"

Di rumah Elemental Brothers, kelihatan Ais sedang menyiapkan sesuatu. Dia sedang menyusun kerusi yang dari tadi digunakan tapi tak dikemas.

Elemental Brothers ialah gelaran bagi mereka adik-beradik kembar. Ini juga disebabkan mereka mempunyai kuasa yang istimewa.

"Hm, dah siap.." Ais mengelap peluh yang menitik pada dahinya.

"Ais.. Dah siap?" tanya seseorang kepada Ais, yang tiba-tiba muncul menyebabkan Ais terkejut.

"Wargghh!! Gempa!! Kau ni!" marah Ais. Mulut dicebikkan. Tak sukalah main terjah macam tu.

Gempa tergelak kecil. "Maaflah... Aku saje je tadi.. Tak boleh ke nak bergurau dengan adik sendiri..."

"Tak salah.. Tapi, kau kejutkan aku..." jawab Ais dengan nada yang sedih.

"Alah.. Jangan sedih.. Nanti aku belanja aiskrim.." ujar Gempa sambil memegang bahu Ais.

Bersinar terus mata Ais. "Ye ke?!" Mata memandang Gempa dengan harapan.

Haih, cakap je pasal aiskrim mesti suka. "Iye.. Dah, pergi mandi.." arah Gempa sambil mengusap kepala Ais.

"Okey!"

Ais dengan segera pergi ke biliknya yang berada di tingkat atas. Biliknya berkongsi dengan Halilintar dan Thorn. Gempa berkongsi bilik dengan Taufan, Blaze dan Solar.

"Hmm.." Gempa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala kerana melihat perangai adik kembarnya yang keempat itu.

Gempa melihat jam tangannya. Dah pukul 5.35 petang. Hatinya tidak tenteram seketika memikirkan Thorn dan Solar. Begitu juga dengan Halilintar, Taufan dan Blaze.

Sebenarnya dia berat hati nak biarkan Taufan dan Blaze keluar rumah. Tapi, memandangkan ada Halilintar, jadi, dia memberikan tanggungjawab sepenuhnya kepada adik dinginnya itu.

Sama juga seperti Thorn dan Solar. Cume, dia takdelah risau sangat sebab bersebelahan je.

"Haish, mane diorang bertiga ni... Thorn dan Solar pun belum balik dari rumah Yaya..." gumam Gempa sendirian dengan perasaan yang risau.

Kepala yang tidak gatal digaru. Nasib saja dia pakai topi kalau tak, mahu sahaja dia mengusutkan rambut tanda tertekan. Dia menghela nafas lalu meraup mukanya. Harap mereka berlima tak ada apa-apa.


	2. 2 KEMALANGAN

Sementara itu, di sebuah jalan raya, kelihatan suatu kejadian telah berlaku. Ramai orang berkumpul di tempat itu. Dan ketika itu, semua orang sedang panik.

Halilintar dan Taufan kaku. Mereka segera mendekati Blaze yang terbaring lemah di atas tar itu. Apa yang difikir oleh mereka sekarang ialah keselamatan Blaze. Perkara ini memang tidak dijangka kerana berlaku dengan pantas.

"Eh, ape jadi ni?!" tanya salah seorang lelaki yang berada di situ. Peluh mula merintik pada mukanya.

"Budak ni kemalangan!!" jerit seorang lagi lelaki yang berkaca mata bulat.

"Blaze!!! Be... Bertahan!!!" Bergetar suara Taufan bercakap sebab ketakutan. Air mata usah dikata, sudah mengalir deras. Dia meletakkan kepala Blaze di atas ribanya.

Mata Halilintar turut bergenang. Dia duduk mencangkung di sebelah Taufan dengan pandangan sayu dan terkejut.

"Uhhh.. Halilintar... Taufan..." Kepala Blaze berdenyut. Sakit. Mata perlahan-lahan tertutup lalu pengsan di pangkuan Taufan.

"Blaze!!" jerit Taufan sambil menggoyangkan badan Blaze.

"Taufan! Gunakan hoverboard kau untuk pergi ke hospital!" arah Halilintar dengan panik.

Taufan hanya mengangguk kepala, tanda setuju dengan cadangan Halilintar. Taufan berbisik sesuatu seperti memanggil hoverboardnya.

Dengan pantas, hoverboard Taufan berada di hadapannya. Halilintar dan Taufan segera mengangkat Blaze lalu meletakannya di atas hoverboard.

Tanpa membuang masa, mereka pun menuju ke hospital. Mereka hanya menghiraukan mata-mata yang memandang. Keselamatan Blaze lebih penting!

Tiba di hospital...

"Kak! Tolong adik kitorang!" jerit Halilintar kepada seorang jururawat di depan pintu.

"Hah?! Baik!!" jawab jururawat tersebut dengan kelam-kabut apabila melihat sekujur tubuh tidak menyedarkan diri.

Jururawat tersebut segera mengambil katil. Dengan sepantas kilat, Halilintar dan Taufan meletakkan Blaze di atasnya. Mereka pun menuju ke bilik kecemasan dan doktor sudah pun bersedia untuk merawat budak lelaki itu.

"Tolong adik kitorang!!" jerit Taufan, berharap adiknya selamat. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari tadi.

"Adik, tunggu sini.." arah jururawat itu lalu menutup pintu bilik kecemasan tersebut sebaik sahaja katil yang dibawa tadi selamat masuk ke dalam bilik itu.

"Blaze..." Taufan duduk berhampiran dengan bilik kecemasan itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Air mata Taufan mengalir deras sekali lagi. Dia tidak sangka adiknya kemalangan. Dia bukanlah abang yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Walaupun perwatakannya yang seperti budak, namun, dia masih sayang dengan adik-beradiknya.

"Sabar Taufan.. Aku.. Aku pasti dia selamat.." Halilintar menggosok lengan Taufan, cuba menenangkan adiknya itu. Dia cuba untuk tenangkan diri daripada bergenang air mata.

Taufan hanya mendiamkan diri. Dia sebenarnya, tidak sanggup melihat adik-beradiknya menjadi mangsa. Lebih-lebih lagi apabila meninggalkannya.

Halilintar masih cuba menenangkan Taufan. Walaupun hatinya sayu melihat Blaze berlumuran darah, namun, dia kentalkan juga hatinya untuk kuat. Ya, dia harus kuat depan adik-adiknya!

Di lorong yang gelap, kelihatan Solar dan Thorn sedang terduduk di tepi jalan. Pada masa itu, hanya lampu jalan menjadi peneman kepada mereka berdua.

"Solar, kau okey? Ada luka?" Thorn berasa bersalah. Mengapa dia tidak sempat selamatkan adiknya daripada terjatuh? Walaupun bersikap bendul, sifat bertanggungjawab tetap ada dalam dirinya.

"Takpe Thorn.. Aku tak apa-apa.. Luka sikit je.." jawab Solar sambil tersenyum. Dia sebenarnya tidak mahu abangnya risau tentangnya.

"Jomlah kita balik... Nanti diorang risau pulak.." kata Thorn sambil menolong Solar untuk berdiri.

Solar hanya mengangguk, tanda setuju. Tanpa membuang masa, Thorn memapah Solar balik ke rumah. Sesekali Solar mengaduh kesakitan pada lututnya.

Di rumah, kelihatan riak wajah Gempa dalam keadaan risau. Sekejap berdiri, sekejap berjalan,sekejap kerling jam dan sekejap duduk. Ais yang melihat abangnya itu hanya mengeluh berat.

"Aduhh.. Mane diorang ni..." kata Gempa sambil berjalan mundar-mandir. "Risaunya..."

"Sa.. Sabar Gempa.. Janganlah macam ni.. Kesian aku tengok kau.." kata Ais, cuba menenangkan abangnya.

Walaupun sekarang ni Ais tengah risau, tapi, dia masih tetap tenangkan dirinya.

Yelah, antara semua adik-beradik Elemental Brothers, Ais ialah orang yang paling tenang dalam kalangan mereka.

"Ish, mane tak risau.. Dah pukul 6 ni.." kata Gempa yang masih dalam keadaan risau. Siape je tak risau? Dahlah hati rasa tak sedap hati.

Tiba-tiba, pintu rumah mereka terbuka. Dan muncul, dua budak lelaki yang amat dikenali oleh mereka berdua.

"Hah?! Thorn! Solar!" jerit Gempa dan Ais sambil menuju ke arah mereka yang berada di pintu utama.

"Ughh..." Thorn dan Solar terduduk sebaik sahaja mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

Gempa yang terkejut melihat keadaan Solar terus mengambil peti kecemasan di bilik stor.

Terkejut Ais melihat seluar kat lutut Solar terkoyak dan berdarah! "Macam mana boleh jadi macam ni?!" tanya Ais dengan risau.

"Solar jatuh tadi.." jawab Thorn, kecewa dengan sikapnya yang tidak menjaga satu-satunya adik yang dia ada.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gempa pun datang dengan peti kecemasan di tangannya.

"Solar, mari sini, dekat dengan aku.. Aku nak rawat kau.." arah Gempa sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Solar.

Solar pun mendekati Gempa lalu meluruskan kakinya yang luka. Gempa segera merawat Solar dengan membubuh ubat gamat di lutut Solar yang cedera.

Dan Solar, terpaksa tahan sakit ketika Gempa menyentuh lukanya. Selepas itu, Gempa membalut lutut kiri Solar menggunakan kapas dan tisu lalu dilekat dengan pita pelekat.

Ais POV

Aku melihat abangku, Gempa, merawat Solar. Aku tersenyum kecil. Dia memang abang yang bertanggungjawab. Dialah ayah dan dialah ibu. Dialah penyelesaian bagi masalah yang kami tak dapat selesaikan.

Gempa ialah abang terbaik yang pernah kitorang dapat. Aku bangga ada abang macam ni. Aku harap dia tetap berada bersama aku dan adik-beradikku sampai bila-bila.

Sebaik sahaja Gempa habis merawat Solar, aku tersedar daripada lamunanku.

Ais POV End

"Ok, dah siap.." kata Gempa sambil tersenyum kepada Solar.

"Terima kasih.." Solar tersenyum lalu memeluk Gempa.

Gempa hanya membalas pelukan Solar.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Jam kuasa Ais berbunyi. Nasib tak mudah terkejut.

"Hmm.." Ais menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Halilintar, kenape telefon?"

"Aku... Aku ada berita yang mengejut untuk korang.." kata Halilintar, yang menyebabkan Ais terkejut.

"Hah?! Ape dia?!" soal Ais, ingin tahu. Jantungnya mula berdegup kencang. Takut kalau menerima berita yang tidak sepatutnya.


	3. 3 APA YANG TERJADI?

"Aku... Aku ada berita yang mengejut untuk korang.." kata Halilintar, yang menyebabkan Ais terkejut.

"Hah?! Ape dia?!" soal Ais, ingin tahu. Jantungnya mula berdegup kencang. Takut menerima berita yang tidak sepatutnya.

Gempa, Thorn dan Solar mendekati Ais untuk mendengar berita mengejut itu. Jantung mereka turut melakukan irama yang sama. Peluh mula membasahi muka.

"Blaze! Blaze masuk hospital!"

"APE?!!" Terjerit Gempa, Ais, Thorn dan Solar dengan serentak, seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Halilintar.

"Korang kene datang sini!" arah Halilintar dengan cemas.

"Okey okey!!" jawab Gempa.

"Hm, aku rasa makan malam ni tak jadi.." ujar Ais selepas sahaja menutup panggilan tadi.

"Takpelah.. Yang penting kita kene pergi hospital sekarang.." kata Gempa.

Ais, Thorn dan Solar hanya mengangguk setuju. Tanpa membuang masa, mereka berempat pun pergi ke hospital.

Di hospital...

"Aduhh... Lamenye.." Taufan berjalan mundar-mandir. Dah sejam doktor yang merawat Blaze tidak keluar-keluar.

"Sabar... Doktor tengah periksa keadaan Blaze.." Halilintar yang risau dengan keadaan Taufan berjalan mundar-mandir, cuba menenangkan dirinya.

Beberapa minit kemudian, Gempa, Ais, Thorn dan Solar pun tiba tanpa disedari oleh Halilintar dan Taufan. "Halilintar! Taufan!" panggil Gempa.

Halilintar dan Taufan hanya memandang mereka berempat dengan perasaan bercampur baur. Sedih. Geram. Risau.

"Mane Blaze?!" tanya Ais, risau. Dia meraup muka perlahan.

"Dia masih dalam bilik kecemasan.. Doktor tengah periksa dia.." jawab Halilintar.

"Macam mana boleh jadi macam ni?!" tanya Gempa, ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada Blaze.

"Macam ni..." Halilintar memulakan perbicaraannya.

FLASHBACK

Halilintar, Taufan dan Blaze sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah. Semasa dalam perjalanan, Taufan dan Blaze ternampak sebuah lori sedang menjual aiskrim. Bersinar terus nata mereka berdua.

"Taufan! Jom kita beli aiskrim!" ajak Blaze sambil menunjuk ke arah penjual aiskrim itu.

"Jom! Halilintar, kitorang beli aiskrim dulu!" ujar Taufan teruja.

Taufan dan Blaze pergi meninggalkan Halilintar tanpa mendengar balasan daripada Halilintar menyebabkan Halilintar tersentak. "Eh, tunggu!!"

"Gerakan kilat!" Halilintar pun pergi ke arah mereka dengan menggunakan kuasa teleportnya.

Taufan dan Blaze sudah pun membeli aiskrim bahkan, sedang memakannya. Tak pandai sabar betul dua budak ni.

"Hish! Korang ni! Nampak aiskrim terus nak beli!" marah Halilintar. Bukan dia saja nak marah tapi, bila tengok diorang main lintas jalan tanpa tengok kiri dan kanan membuatkannya geram.

"Eh, sabar.. Kitorang haus lepas main bola tadi.. Tulah beli aiskrim ni.." kata Taufan cuba menenangkan abangnya yang panas baran itu lalu menjilat aiskrimnya yang sedang cair.

"Haah.." Blaze mengangguk setuju dengan Taufan lalu memakan aiskrimnya sehingga habis.

Halilintar mengeluh. "Haih, yelah.. Dah, jom balik.."

"Okey!"

Mereka pun menyambung semula perjalanan mereka yang terbantut. Dalam perjalanan, mereka bertiga ternampak seekor kucing sedang berbaring di tengah-tengah jalan.

"Eh, kucing! Kita kene selamatkan dia!" ujar Blaze lalu pergi ke arah kucing tersebut tanpa melihat keadaan sekeliling.

"Eh, Blaze! Tunggu!!" jerit Halilintar. Jantung berdegup kencang.

Tanpa disedari oleh Blaze, ada sebuah kereta memecut laju ke arah Blaze. Kereta itu menekan hon banyak kali setelah mendapati ada seorang budak melintas jalan.

"BLAZE!!!!!" jerit Halilintar dan Taufan. Jantung rasa nak terkeluar.

Blaze tidak sempat mengelak lalu dilanggar oleh kereta tersebut. Dia terbaring lemah di situ.

FLASHBACK END

"Hmm..." Halilintar dan Taufan hanya menundukkan kepala, tanda berasa bersalah dalam diri.

Tiba-tiba, pintu bilik kecemasan tersebut terbuka. Doktor pun keluar dari bilik tersebut dengan peluh yang membasahi mukanya.

"Doktor!! Macam mana keadaan adik saya?!" tanya Gempa risau.

"Haah! Dia tak apa-apa ke?!" tanya Taufan pula.

"Sabar sabar.. Bawa bertenang.. Alhamdulillah, dia selamat.." jawab doktor itu sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya menggunakan tuala kecil.

Semua Elemental Brothers hanya melepaskan lega sebaik sahaja mendengar jawapan daripada doktor.

"Tapi..." Doktor itu berjeda seketika.

"Kenape doktor?!" Thorn meraup perlahan mukanya.

"Haah! Ape jadi kat abang saya?!" soal Solar pula, setuju dengan Thorn.

"Dia mengalami kecederaan yang kuat di bahagian kepala.. Sekarang dia belum sedar.. Mungkin memerlukan beberapa hari untuk sedar.. Saya harap, kamu semua dapat berada di sisi Blaze untuk memberikan sokongan dan semangat kepadanya.." terang doktor itu, atau dikenali sebagai Doktor Imran, yang tertera pada bajunya.

Gempa tersenyum. "Kitorang semua akan sentiasa berada di sisi Blaze.." Gempa cuba meyakinkan doktor itu.

"Apepun, biarkan dia banyak berehat.. Mungkin esok lusa dia dah boleh balik ke rumah.." ujar doktor itu.

"Fuhh.. Terima kasih doktor.." kata Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama..."

"Boleh kitorang jumpa dia?" tanya Halilintar yang sedang berpeluk tubuh.

"Kamu semua boleh jumpa dia.. Tapi, jangan bising.." jawab Doktor Imran.

"Baik.." akur Gempa.

Doktor itu pun meninggalkan mereka berenam untuk memberi ruangan kepada adik-beradik kembar itu.

"Jom kita lawat dia.." ajak Gempa.

Kelima-lima Elemental yang lain hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan Gempa. Hati yang gusar tadi kembali sedikit tenang dan jantung mula berdegup normal semula. Keluhan lega dilepaskan.


End file.
